


Archers

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting on the battlefield was hard if you feared the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdKnight/gifts).



> requested by Rika... ily rika... the request was dorothy/sue so i just winged it... Lol  
> im open for requests if anyone wants them??? maybe?? yep yep

The battle in the city of Ostia was a hectic one. The usually lively town was now filled with soldiers, and the townsfolk hid away in the villages. Bern had used their wyvern riders for the first time since Dorothy joined the army, but she, Sue and Wolt had made quick work of them. After dealing with all the soldiers in the city Roy decided to wait a bit before charging at the castle, so he could make up a new strategy with Wolt’s help. Marcus and Merlinus decided this was a good time to stock up on weapons and staves, and Dieck went straight for the arena, with Rutger, Lot, Wade and Clarine in tow. The newly recruited cavaliers as well as Allen, Lance and Bors went to the villages to check up on the people, and Chad and Lugh went to do whatever kids do when they have free time in an army (giving their weapons and attacks epic names).

Dorothy went to look for Saul, but he seemed to be very engaged in a conversation with Elen, who was busy mending Shanna’s pegasus’ wing. She felt a pang of envy. If only she could use staves to heal hurt people and animals… She had been praying every day to Saint Elimine, wishing to be able to use staves one day, but to no avail. She didn’t understand: She was so devoted, so why couldn’t she? She thought it wasn’t fair how some could without trying while she couldn’t.

Dorothy was interrupted in her staring when she heard a voice behind her. “You’re holding your bow wrong.”

Dorothy jumped, and quickly spun around to see Sue looking at her with her usually calm look on her face. There was always an air of calmth and cool around Sue, and Dorothy thought her presence was very comforting. “O-Oh, Sue!” She let out a breath. “I didn’t see you there.” 

“I’m sorry for startling you.”

“Oh, d-don’t worry about it!” Dorothy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was finally long enough to be able to do that again, which meant she needed a haircut. “Um, but, what do you mean I’m holding my bow wrong? It’s not like I’m fighting now.”

“I meant in the battle just now,” Sue said. She got of her horse and Dorothy wondered if there was anything Sue could do that didn’t look graceful. “I saw you shaking and holding your bow a bit weird; is everything okay?”

The thought of Sue watching her in battle, possibly to make sure she was okay, made her blush. “Y-Yes, yes, don’t worry! I’m fine.”

Sue laid a hand on Dorothy’s shoulder, which only made matters worse. “Are you sure? You can tell me. I will help you as best as I can.”

Dorothy, now red to her ears, tried her best to make herself understandable. “I-It’s just t-that… It’s s-scary… On the battlefield… you know?”

Sue was looking at her with honest eyes, urging her to go on. Dorothy looked to the side, hoping that she’d be able to articulate her words better when she didn’t look her in the eyes. “I’m just an archer… I can’t really help, and once the enemy is on to me I-I’m dead…”

“Oh, Dorothy…” Dorothy looked up just in time to see Sue tuck the strand hair, that she had tucked behind her ear before but had gotten loose, behind her ear again, and her blush returned with full force. Sue then rested her hand on Dorothy’s cheek. “Please don’t worry about such things… Our allies on the front will take care of most. And if not, together we are strong enough to defeat the enemy. I’ll be watching over you, so do not worry.”

Dorothy was sure she was dreaming. A week ago Sue had joined their army, and Dorothy thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She reminded her of fresh grass, a soft breeze, the tall trees in the forests, the blooming flowers. Dorothy thought Sue was the most beautiful thing of nature. Her face was calm and collected yet soft and friendly, and her hair shone in the sun and smelled like flowers. Her voice was more beautiful than the song of the best singer ever, and Dorothy wishes she could listen to her speak forever. She was in deep.

The past week she had tried to talk with Sue, but she’d always chicken out, too afraid to start a conversation and possibly mess up. Besides, she didn’t have a topic to talk about, and just going to someone to make smalltalk would be weird, right?

But now there she was, in the middle of a battlefield, with the hands of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen on her shoulder and cheek. Perhaps Saint Elimine did hear her prayers after all.

“Thank you, Sue… I will watch over you, too.”

Sue gave her a smile. “Thank you, Dorothy. I feel safe knowing that a strong girl like you will be there no matter what.” She then cocked her head, looking at Dorothy with a confused yet smug look. “Are you sure you’re alright, though? You’re trembling… and you’re red in the face..”

Welp, she was busted. “A-Ah, u-uuum… T-That’s because… I-I…….” Dorothy could feel her voice fading. She had no excuse. Sue was still staring at her with those eyes, and her voice didn’t work, and she was shaking even harder and her face was getting hotter and hotter and she was so dead and - 

“Sue, Dorothy! Are you guys coming? Me and master Roy decided on a new tactic!” Wolt was standing a few feet away, hands cupped around his mouth, calling them over. Dorothy was thankful that he wasn’t looking weirdly at them or making any comments, and she was also thankful that he saved her out of this awkward position. She quickly thanked Saint Elimine in her head.

Sue let go of her shoulder and cheek, and they felt cold without her grasp. “It seems we will continue soon. Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yes! Definitely. Thank you, Sue. I couldn’t be happier.” Dorothy clasped Sue’s hand in her own and smiled. “I-If there’s anything I can do for you, please tell me!”

“Just… Stay alive for me.” Sue took back her hand and Dorothy thought she was going to go back in the battlefield, but instead she moved closer, and Dorothy felt how a warm hand was on the side of her neck and two pair lips on her cheek and that is when she was sure Saint Elimine saved up all her prayers just for this moment.

“Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-” Sue stepped back and giggled. If Dorothy wasn’t absolutely in shock and disbelief, she would’ve thought that it was a very cute sound. “Take care out there, Dorothy.” And with that, she mounted her horse and took off, leaving a very red, very confused Dorothy to think about what just happened.

She slowly moved her hand to her cheek and felt where Sue had kissed her. She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it. Sue kissed her cheek. Sue. Kissed her cheek. That was clearly a sign, right? That meant Sue liked Dorothy too, right? She shook her head. She’d have to ask Sue later today, after the battle. That gave her enough courage to grab her bow and get going.

About to move, she saw Saul staring at her, mouth agape. Dorothy couldn’t help but laugh at him. “I don’t understand!” he exclaimed. “I’ve been trying so hard with the maids, and you get a kiss without trying? It’s unfair!”

“That’s just how life goes, my friend.” She looked at the sky with a grateful look on her face. “Some people have it; some don’t.” Saul may have his staves, but Dorothy was the one who had luck in love. And she’d never want to give that up.


End file.
